


Shore Leave

by Alexilulu



Series: Between The Lines [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: 6O tries to do something nice for her combat unit, 2B. It...goes places.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Top if Spoon: YoRHa Drift
> 
> I've been fiddling with this for too long and i'd rather just post it and be over with it than agonize about it for another week. I'm not super happy with it but what the hell
> 
> Theoretically takes place between the factory battle and returning to the city, since there's an ambiguous gap in time between being blown up, redownloaded, and sent back into the field
> 
> crit is welcome!! I'm still relatively new to the whole Explicit Shit writing
> 
> There will probably be a chapter 2 eventually! eventually. maybe.

6O finds 2B staring literally out into space, leaning lightly against the bulkhead and ignoring everything else in the world. Granted, she probably isn’t; 6O is briefed on the specifications of 2B’s body, and it’s senses are top-of-the-line. _And so is the rest of her. God bless whoever in R &D designed her chassis._ Still, 6O can’t help but slow her walk when she gets close, like approaching a dangerous animal. Once she’s close enough, she reaches out to put an arm on 2B’s shoulder, only for the target to shift, turning back to look at her.

“Operator 6O.”

“2B! Sorry if I startled you. You just seemed so serene, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You weren’t interrupting anything special.” She looks back out the porthole for a moment, then back to 6O. “Did the Commander need to see me?”

“No, nothing like that.” 6O brushes a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, looking down. “I, uh, actually, wanted to check on you. And…apologize. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help while you were engaging that Goliath, but…” 2B holds up a hand.

“Don’t be. Pod couldn’t get through the jamming, there was nothing you could have done about it. They disguised themselves too well.”

“Yeah…Still, I feel bad. My first engagement as your Operator, and I couldn’t provide the support you needed.” 6O breaks into a smile. “So, I thought I’d offer my services in the Bunker! I imagine you don’t know all the facilities as well as an Operator, so I wanted to offer you a night on the station! Think of this as an apology gift.”

“Unnecessary. I’m just waiting for deployment, I need to be ready to go whenever Command needs me.”

“Then we just won’t drink! There’s still really interesting food, and we Operators have a little spare room where they used to keep decommissioned flight units we cleared out into a dance floor!”

“Mmm…” 2B looks out the porthole again, then back at 6O. “I’ll think about it. When were you thinking about all of this happening?”

“Oh, the dance floor doesn’t open until 43O gets off of duty, so we’ve got another couple hours.”

“I’ll come by your room later, and we’ll talk about it more then.” 6O clasps her arms in front of her, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, really? I’ll see you then!” She takes off down the torus, already leaving to prepare. 2B watches her go, folding her arms across her chest.

\-------------------------

“2B to Operator 6O. I’m outside.” 6O leaps from her position hunched over and fiddling with her boots on the bed and scrambles for the door.

“2B! So good to see you again! Come in!” She’s traded out most of her Operator uniform for a more dressed-down, unarmored version of the field operative uniform, abandoning her mask on the table behind her and leaving her hair down to hang past her shoulders. 2B steps inside slowly, looking around the room slowly. The door slides shut behind her, and 6O taps the door control again so that it doesn’t open for anyone else outside. “So! Decided to let your hair down for once?”

“Mm, yeah. It sounded…fun.”

“Great! Well. There is one problem.” 6O turns her head to the side, scratching her cheek. “43O got deployed elsewhere on an emergency, and a bunch of the Operators who run the eatery are in Maintenance section right now. So…”

“So we don’t actually have anything to do.”

“N-not necessarily! I’ve got books, and some old world entertainment, and we can keep each other company!”

“…I’m going to go.” 2B turns back towards the door, tapping the panel to unlock it. She takes one step out of the door before something takes hold of her hand and firmly holds her in place. She looks back, finding 6O clutching her hand in both her hands and pulling the other way as hard as she can.

“W-wait! There’s still other stuff we can do on the station! I heard someone found some new musical instruments and brought them back for analysis, and they make some great sounds if you press the right buttons!”

“6O…What is this really about?” 2B turns back to her, placing her free hand over 6O’s.

“I…I.” She hangs her head, clutching 2B’s hand harder. “I’m supposed to get closer to you, you know? You’ve probably read the manual, right? Book of Maintenance, Chapter 34, Verse 10 through Verse 15.”

“Thou shalt not neglect the regular upkeep of thine systems/nor thine weapons and equipments, nor the same of thy squadmates./Thou shalt look after the emotional and psychological wellbeing of thine squad, thine support staff, and thine field units./Getting closer forges stronger bonds in allies and improves performance./Love thy neighbor.”

“…Hah. that’s better than I could have done.”

“You’re worried about me.” 2B doesn’t phrase it as a question, stepping back into the room and allowing the door to close.

“How could I not be? You and Unit 9S had to do something horrible for the sake of the mission, and you act like it was nothing. 21O is taking care of 9S, so I’m here for you. I’m your Operator, you can say anything with me and it’ll be our secret. …Or, do anything.” 6O blushes.

“Hm.” 2B looks down at 6O, expression unreadable behind her goggles. “…Alright. What did you have in mind?” 6O drops 2B’s hand and flings her arm around 2B’s neck, immediately going for the kill with a strong kiss. 2B reacts with surprise for a few moments, but returns the favor immediately, picking up 6O by the thighs and moving further into the room, eventually coming to a stop against the wall opposite the bed. Only once the wall hits 6O’s back does she come up for air, gulping and laughing, locking her legs around 2B’s waist to stop from sliding down.

“Oh my god, I’ve wanted to do that since before you were my field unit! Whew! Oh, here, let’s just-“ She unties 2B’s goggles, tossing it onto the desk next to her own. “There.” She spends a long time staring into 2B’s eyes, smiling and trying to catch her breath. “Any requests? Sore spots, things you like?” 2B shakes her head, looking away. “Really? Nothing? …Oh, have you…? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have realized! Okay, I’ll show you what I like, and we’ll figure out what works for you from there, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, put me on the bed.” 2B steps away from the wall, and 6O takes the opportunity to bury her face in 2B’s neck, kissing and gently nipping from just under her jawline down to her collarbone. 2B lifts 6O up by the legs again, and transitions her into a brief bridal carry before dropping 6O onto the bed, sitting down next to her and absentmindedly trailing a finger down 6O’s leg, hooking a finger under her boots and pulling them off slowly. 6O shrugs off her dress in the meantime, casting it aside and grabbing a hair tie from the desk.

“Are you okay with biting me? I…kind of like it when it leaves a mark. We’ll start slow, but…just, you know, whenever it feels right.”

“Roger.” 6O laughs.

“Not so formal! It’s just us here, we don’t have to act like we’re in the military for once in our lives. We can just be ourselves.”

“Mm. Okay.” 2B finishes taking off the other boot, leaving 6O in a pair of white panties and a strapless bra.

“You have the initiative, so go wherever feels right.” 6O props herself up with a few pillows, sitting mostly upright and holding her arms out to 2B. A moment’s hesitation ends when 2B leans in, a slow kiss starting at 6O’s jawline before sliding straight towards her mouth, breaking away to explore different parts of her Operator; her collarbone, her pulse point, her windpipe, before settling on a long bite into the meat of her neck that drew a harsh gasp from 6O. All the while, 2B’s hands brush against 6O’s sides, seemingly unwilling to commit to any one position or grip, trailing across hips and ribs and stomach.

“You can just grab them, you know. Don’t worry about me, just try things, I’ll warn you if I want you to stop.” 6O rubs the bite mark softly, smiling when 2B looks up from trailing her tongue across her collarbone. Immediately, both hands are on 6O’s breasts, cupping them. “I heard that if you squeeze them a lot, they can get bigger. I don’t buy it, but…” 6O’s voice is getting huskier by the second, breathing heavier and face reddening.

“Hm.” 2B gives them an experimental squeeze, then quickly unclasps the center clasp between the two cups and drops it at the foot of the bed. With better access, she kneads one in her hand slowly, feeling it with an intense look on her face.

“Ghhh, how are you so good at this already? Are you sure you just don’t remember being with a woman before?” 2B responds by popping one of 6O’s nipples into her mouth and gently sucking, continuing to play with the other in her hand. “Hhhahahhhhhhh, god, wow, okay.” 6O places a hand behind 2B’s head, gently resting on it, telling her to keep going, while the other slides down across the front of her panties, rubbing at the already damp fabric. “Don’t forget there’s two of them, mmmhn, okay?” 2B nods while keeping her mouth situated on one, a slow swirl of the tongue before abandoning that breast and moving to the other, repeating the process. “Okay, hold on, I, aaah, okay stop for a second, I have to show you something.” 2B looks up, wiping her mouth and taking a breath. 6O takes her free hand off her breast and curls 2B’s hand shut except for the index finger. “Now, go like this,” and demonstrates a long, slow stroke. “Do that once you put it in, but keep doing that thing with your mouth, okay? You’ll know when you’re in the right spot.” She’s shrugging out of her panties with her free hand. “Okay. When you’re ready.”

2B returns her mouth to 6O’s breast, kissing it once before coming back up to 6O’s mouth and kissing her deeply. Once 6O’s properly distracted by the kiss, 2B slides her finger inside, drawing a slow circle before doing the motion 6O showed her. The response is immediate as 6O gasps against her mouth, moaning and rolling her hips against 2B’s hand. They break away from the kiss for a moment, 2B gasping for air, as 6O cries out softly against her free hand. “Ohhhhhh god right there right there rightthere don’t stoppppppp.” Her hand is kneading her own breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. “Hhhh, god, 2B, 2B 2B 2B.” 6O’s biting her finger and watching 2B as she pulls out for just a moment, coming back in with an additional digit and a faster pace. “Ohhh, 2B, haaaaah, god, you’re so good at this, you’re amazing, oh, god, 2B, don’t stop, I’m almost there, don’t stop keep going, god, I’m gonna-“ 6O finds her mouth suddenly filled with 2B’s tongue, moaning against it as her own hand kneads one breast and 2B takes care of her below, free hand bracing against 6O’s wildly bucking hip as she finishes and comes, crying out into 2B’s mouth as it washes over her, tension that had been building and building the whole time finally releasing in wave after wave against 2B’s hand. Finally, she relaxes, panting and wiping sweat from her brow. She gestures for 2B to cuddle with her, who lies down next to 6O and takes her into her arms. “2B…wow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 2B brushes aside a lock of 6O’s hair. “And just to clear things up, I have been with a woman before.”

“Wh-but, you, you looked so worried!”

“…I like being in control a lot more than the alternative.” 6O puffs her cheeks out and makes an angry noise.

“You! Are the worst!” 6O starts play-smacking 2B’s chest with her fists. 2B shrugs and hugs her tighter.

“Sorry. I should have just said so.”

“That’s why I’m so mad! I’m your Operator, you’re supposed to be able to tell me anything! Just say something next time, jeez.” 6O stops moving, leaning her head against 2B’s chest. “This was supposed to be me doing something nice for you, too, but you did all the work. Will you at least let me do something?”

“…Hmm. I suppose. What did you have in mind?”

“Well…”


End file.
